


Enough.

by Emzalina



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua didn't want to do this anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough.

He didn’t want to do this anymore.  
Joshua was frantic as he moved around his house. A quick scribbled note was in one hand and a gun in the other.   
It was so easy to get. Joshua had to stop for a minute to wonder if this was someone else’s idea.  
No.  
This was his own idea.  
He didn’t want this anymore.  
He had been in his room. He wanted this to seem like he was at peace. Lying on his bed seemed like the perfect way to show this, or so Joshua had thought.  
His mother had entered the room, smiling and happy when she had seen the silver metal pressed to her son’s skin.  
Joshua had been deciding for a while. He didn’t know if he needed to do this now or if he should do it another time. But his mother decided for him in this instance it seemed.  
“Joshua! No!” A feminine voice screamed.  
Too late… The boy decided.   
He looked at his mother for a second longer before darting out of the room and into his own bathroom. He locked the door tight behind him. He could hear his mother screaming. She was calling for his father but he knew he didn’t want either of them to find him.   
He wanted to do this.  
He needed to do this.  
They didn’t want him anyway.  
Joshua looked in the mirror as his father began to ram the door with his shoulder. He was calling for Joshua while his mother was offering him ways out. Therapy, time away from school, a holiday.   
It was all white noise in Joshua’s ears.   
Joshua looked out of the window over the city. He placed the note down in the bath and turned to look in the full length mirror. The mirror shook as His parents banged against it, but Joshua could see himself clearly.  
He was too thin, too pale and much too tired. His eyes were black and his skin was marred with an assortment of bruises and cuts. He was ready to go.  
Joshua put the gun back to his head again. The tip was still warm from its time on Joshua’s temple while he was in his room. The noise of his parents faded to the black and Joshua was sure that his father managed to shatter the lock a split second after the trigger had been pulled.  
Joshua heard his mother sobbing and his father yelling. But he was already gone.


End file.
